


when i look into your eyes (it's like watching the night sky)

by isakyaki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakyaki/pseuds/isakyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth. The third planet from the sun, the densest planet in the solar system. The largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets, and the only celestial body known to accommodate life. It's home to millions of species, literally billions of humans, and Zayn had to come in contact with Liam Payne.</p><p>or, the one where they're all astronauts and zayn is in love with liam and his stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i look into your eyes (it's like watching the night sky)

Earth. The third planet from the sun, the densest planet in the solar system. The largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets, and the only celestial body known to accommodate life. It's home to millions of species, literally billions of humans, and Zayn had to come in contact with Liam Payne.

It's not that Zayn doesn't like Liam; no, no, quite the opposite, in fact. Zayn simply finds Liam, for lack of a better word, difficult.

You see, Liam's got these....eyes. These eyes that remind Zayn of the stars with their browns and oranges and reds. Zayn sees streams of fire blaze across his vision when he looks into Liam's eyes. Liam's got shooting stars in those eyes. Zayn has made it to outer space and back and never felt fire like he has when those shooting stars are looking back at him.

Liam's also got the body of a monster. Zayn's heard stories of Liam's younger years - of how badly Liam was bullied as a child for his weight; how that all changed when Liam took up boxing at fourteen. From Zayn's point of view, it seemed to work. Liam's muscles bulge and pulse, slick with sweat, gleam with it, shine from it. Zayn watches Liam train sometimes when he's invited to join (he doesn't join; prefers to sit on the sidelines, and study Liam's "techniques"), listens to the constant thump, thump, thump as Liam punches the boxing bag over and over again, tries to focus on the sound. But, Liam's got shooting stars along his biceps, as well, when he trains. They stream across tan skin, set fire to Zayn's bones. He tries to focus on the sound. He only truly sees the stars.

Another thing about Liam that makes Zayn see fire is the fact that Liam's straight. Or, he claims to be. Zayn's never actually met Liam's girlfriend, but the guy talks about her enough. It's always "Soph did this" and "Soph did that." Zayn would be absolutely sick of it if he didn't love the sound of Liam's voice.

Oh, and there's another thing to add to Zayn's "Shit I Love About Liam Payne That I Should Probably Not Love About Liam Payne" list. Liam's voice is chocolate and honey and dark flower petals floating in a shadowed pond on a cold summer night with - you guessed it - shooting stars painting the navy blue sky.

There is a moment in an individual's life when they realize they are well and truly fucked, and that moment for Zayn blazed as quickly by as the shooting stars in Liam's eyes. And, you better believe Zayn wished on every one.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is isakyaxi. come say hi and beg me to finish this.


End file.
